Burn Baby, Burn
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: New outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl. More pointless Lizzy/Edward fluff. Rated T. Also, more information about the sequel in here.


_Hi everyone!_

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the other one shots or Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl! Reviews make me happy! (:_

_So here is a new outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl, this was just another fluffy part that I wrote but never used for the actual story. _

_Also, good news for all the readers of Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl. Chapter one of the sequel will be up __**Thursday July 16! **__Like last time, this story will be a daily update event, so stay tuned!_

_Alright, enjoy!_

* * *

**Burn Baby, Burn**

I was impatiently pacing back and forth in the backyard, every now and then stealing a glance at the fire that was crackling in the middle of it. This was a tough job, but it had to be done.

'Lizzy?' I jumped as I heard his voice, coming from the direction of the backdoor.

'Edward, hi, what are you doing here?' I rambled as I turned around and looked at my godlike boyfriend, who was standing a few steps behind me. His green eyes were sparkling and his bronze hair was a mess, as usual.

'Visiting my girlfriend, your mom said you were in the backyard.' He answered cheerfully. 'Does she know you are planning to burn this place down?' He added in a conspiratorially tone.

'I'm not burning down the place.' I muttered stiffly.

He looked at the already unrecognizable, burning pile of junk and was trying to suppress a grin now. 'Then what exactly is it, that you are doing?'

'Preparing a bonfire party?' It came out as a question.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. 'Right, you _hate_ parties, the only way that you'll throw a party is if someone holds a gun to your head.'

I sighed in defeat. 'I am just burning some old junk.'

'Define 'old junk'.' He wasn't going to let it go.

'Just some books… with lies in them.' I mumbled.

I saw him taking a few steps forward and kneeling beside the fire, taking a closer look. His face turned into a mask of horror as he recognized the objects that were burning in the flames. 'Are you burning your Twilight books?'

I did my best to compose my face and keep my tone indifferent. 'Yes. What's it to you anyway?'

'What's it to me? You love those books, they are your favorites, why are you killing them?' He asked, sounding shocked.

'Did it ever occur to you that all of these books make you look like a jerk? In the first part of Twilight, you are a jerk! In the complete New Moon book, you are a jerk, which is some achievement since you technically weren't even in it for the biggest part. In a lot of parts of Eclipse you are a jerk! And Breaking Dawn… don't even get me started. So that just sucks, because you are _not_ a jerk.' I ranted.

He gave me an incredulous look before he started laughing. That jerk was laughing at me! Wait, maybe he was a jerk. 'You are laughing at me!' I stated the obvious.

'I am sorry love.' He said as he got up and walked towards me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, still staring into the flames. I wanted to struggle against his embrace but lost my willpower to do so as I inhaled his sweet scent, so I settled for leaning into his shoulder.

'It's not funny.' I muttered pathetically.

'But hear me out, does it even matter? You love this story and you fell in love with the jerk all the same. Besides, you know that it's not really me, it is an over-hundred-year-old vampire with issues. A vampire you like, I might add.' His voice sounded serious.

The guy had a point. A very good point. 'Oh my god, you are right!' I squeaked as I pulled myself free and ran into the house.

As I came into the kitchen, my mom looked up from the sauce that she was stirring. 'Oh hey honey, is Edward staying for dinner?'

'So you can fire your annoying questions at him?' I complained while getting an empty bucket from the closet under the sink.

'I just want to get to know my future son-in-law.' She defended herself. I cringed at the word son-in-law.

'Right, to me it still seems like you are grilling him.' I muttered while I put the bucket in the sink and filled it with water.

'What are you kids doing out there anyway?' She asked, eyeing me suspiciously as I lifted the full bucket out of the sink.

'Nothing.' I replied before running outside again, where Edward was still standing with a confused look on his face.

'I'm afraid it is too late to save them.' He said quietly as I emptied the bucket over the flames in a feeble attempt to save my beloved books.

I groaned as I looked at the smoking pile of ashes. 'I am such an idiot, I acted on an impulse.'

He chuckled softly as he came to stand behind me, his arms snaking around my waist. 'It's fine, I'll buy you new ones.' He whispered in my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder.

'You don't have to do that, this was all my own stupidity.' I mumbled as I turned around in his arms and nuzzled my face against his neck.

'Oh come on, give me a break, I like to buy you presents.' He murmured, kissing my hair.

'Yes I am aware of that, the point is that all your presents are way too expensive.'

'Books aren't that expensive, so will you just let me buy them for you? Don't make me dazzle you.' He threatened in a smug voice, knowing that I would give in anyway if he released his powers on me.

I gave up, like I always did. 'Fine, why don't you go ahead! Edward Cullen buying Twilight, this I've got to see!'

'You can come with me when I buy them, you know, take some pictures of the rare event.' He said with a smirk.

'That is a great idea! Let's go, we'll eat something on the way there.' I replied, releasing myself from his grip and tugging on his hand.

'Right now? You are eager all of the sudden.' He observed.

'Trying to keep my mother from interrogating you.' I admitted with a grimace.

He laughed his musical laugh and then just shrugged. 'She will unleash her cross examination on me sooner or later, it's only a matter of time.' He assured me.

I sighed. 'I know, but not tonight.'

'Okay, let's escape your evil mom.' He said sarcastically as he laced his fingers through mine and led me out of the backyard, around the house and to the passenger side of his shiny silver Volvo.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_**Revenge of the Fangirls**__, coming to a computer near you on __**Thursday, July 16!**_


End file.
